Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a lighting system, and particularly relates to a lighting system including a light guide post.
Description of the Related Art
In present days, illumination systems with high lighting intensities in the market are mostly used in projecting lamps or fast-moving vehicles, such as trains, high-speed rails, and etc. However, most of these illumination systems still use traditional thermal lights currently, such that of which the designs commonly require arranging lenses with metallic parabolic reflection cups or ellipsoid reflection cups.
However, traditional thermal lights are less beneficial to the energy-saving requirements, and metallic reflection cups increase the overall weight as well as volume of illumination systems.